La preuve par A plus B
by Nevermind555
Summary: Les premiers aspirants successeurs de L. ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, loin de là... Chacun est psychotique à sa manière. La confrontation pour un règne sans partage sera sanglante. Mais les jeunes prodiges ont l'habitude de la concurrence. A. et B. et une nouvelle vision de ces personnages dont on ne sait que très peu finalement.
1. Prologue

**La preuve par A. plus B.**

_Prologue_

La Wammy's.

De l'extérieur, un orphelinat, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

A l'intérieur, l'enfer porte la lettre L.

L.

Ce modèle.

L.

Ce prodige à qui l'on sacrifie des dizaines de surdoués.

La Wammy's.

Le fief d'un orgueil déguisé en charité.


	2. A like Alpha

_Chapitre 1 : A. like Alpha_

Alexia était une poupée. De longues anglaises blondes, un visage de porcelaine.

Une louve déguisée en agneau.

A. était issue du milieu bourgeois ; un père dans les affaires disparu sans aucun autre héritier.

A. avait douze ans lorsqu'elle a échoué à la Wammy's. C'était une "inadaptée sociale" selon la mention apposée en rouge gras sur son dossier. Ses prouesses relevaient de la manipulation avec un goût prononcé pour la déformation de la réalité.

A. excellait dans la littérature. Incollables sur les grands classiques. Capable de sortir un extrait de n'importe quelle oeuvre, tout en citant la page.

A. était nourrie de formules littéraires.

Mais A. camouflait, sous ses dessous angéliques, un lourd passif.

Violée très jeune par des connaissances de son père - généralement papa était ivre comme une grive durant les faits - et initiée à des jeux d'adultes alors que sa psyché réclamait l'innocence, A. avait été pervertie à l'âge où les fillettes se rêvent princesses.

Ce fut l'hospitalisation et l'internement qui tirèrent A. des griffes de ses bourreaux pendant que son père crevait lamentablement, mais dans le luxe, d'une cirrhose bien méritée.

Belle comme un cœur, A. eut de la chance de pouvoir se réfugier sous l'aile d'un soignant pour s'éviter des sévices de toute nature de la part du personnel et des résidents.

A un moment de sa vie, A. eut envie de se lacérer le visage qui lui portait tant préjudice !...

Son geste fut retenu par l'application d'une équation sans inconnues : cette beauté qui la desservait pour le moment pouvait finalement s'avérer utile.

Watari parcourait les courbes graphiques et les résultats aux tests de Q.I. de A., très satisfait.

"Voilà une candidate idéale."

A dire vrai, le vieil homme se fichait éperdument du background de A. Seules comptaient à ses yeux les prouesses intellectuelles des prétendants au trône de L.

A. fut donc débarquée à la Wammy's et laissée à la responsabilité des éducateurs.

La blonde était extrêmement douée pour donner le change et amadouer son monde.

C'était la petite reine de la Wammy's, dont le sourire camouflait un véritable don de prédation.

A. brisait ses camarades, les poussant moralement à bout par des manœuvres insidieuses.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes. A. était installée sur la banquette près de la fenêtre lorsque son regard tomba sur un véhicule qui venait de s'arrêter devant la vaste grille frappée des initiales et qu'une silhouette fluette en sortit, accompagnée par Sam, l'éducateur.

La main s'échappa de celle de l'éducateur pour se fourrer dans la poche.

La chevelure sombre était hirsute malgré la pluie.

Il remonta la capuche de son sweat, de sa main libre.

* * *

"Où est-il ?"

"Sous la paillasse de l'escalier central."

"Faites le sortir de là-dessous."

"C'est que... il mord. On préfère le laisser s'acclimater."

* * *

A. grimpa sur la rampe pour descendre jusqu'en bas, glissant une tête curieuse sous la paillasse, haut du corps basculé, distinguant la silhouette, massée dans la pénombre.

"T'es bien, là-dessous ?..."

Aucune réponse.

A. se laissa tomber mollement, dans un renversement souple du corps - cette gamine était d'une souplesse !...

"Tu vas passer ta vie là-dessous ?..."

Les lèvres serrées demeuraient closes.

"Y'a mieux comme endroit." avançant la main.

"A. ! TU ES FOLLE !"

Une force la poussa hors du champ d'action de B. qui n'avait absolument pas bougé, du reste, observant la scène avec un certain intérêt, notamment la belle date courte flottant au-dessus de la tête de cette Miss Gobble.

A. fixait l'éducatrice comme si elle était possédée.

"J'avais pourtant dit que ce garçon ne nous apporterait que des ennuis !..." criant en s'éloignant, A. toujours dans la poigne. "Il suffit de voir ses yeux !..."

A. fixait toujours la forme massée sous la paillasse.

* * *

A. rabattit ses couvertures puis bascula sur le côté du lit, assise, récupérant ses ballerines pour les enfiler. Elle observa sa voisine de chambre dormir d'un air bienheureux puis quitta la chambre, évitant habilement les tours de garde à la lampe torche.

Elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche pour y être depuis plusieurs années à présent.

Elle descendit les marches, discrète comme une souris, direction la paillasse.

"Hey !... T'es là ?..."

Elle entendit du mouvement. Il s'avança vers elle, à quatre pattes, l'observant avec l'intérêt éveillé d'un animal.

"Ils t'ont donné à bouffer au moins ?..."

Cette petite chose semblait bien effrayée... si bien que A. décida de prendre les choses en mains et de le conduire jusqu'aux cuisines pour dénicher quelque chose à lui mettre sous la dent.

Un peu de résistance puis il finit par la suivre, docile.

Enfin arrivés au lieu convoité. Attention... lumière.

A. poussa un cri étouffé face à la surprise mise à jour.

Ça ressemblait très fortement au modèle. Dans un air différent, plus sauvage mais ça y ressemblait.

L'adolescent bascula lentement le visage sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre le malaise de A.

Et... putain ce regard vairon !... Cet œil écarlate qui vous arrachait chaque lambeau de chair jusqu'à l'âme.

A. saisit immédiatement le danger. Cet enfoiré était bien capable de lui faire de l'ombre. Il était déjà avantagé physiquement... manquerait plus qu'il soit doté d'un Q.I. proche du sien.

"Ouais, nan, tu sais quoi ?... Tu peux retourner sous ta paillasse pour y crever." le plantant là.

* * *

A. coiffait ses cheveux dont les pointes bouclaient de manière élastique.

Comme reine, elle possédait sa petite cour d'admiratrices dont Victoria était à la tête.

A. était leur idole. A. aimait être adulée.

Cependant... depuis quelques semaines maintenant une ombre se profilait au tableau.

Le "nouveau". Le dénommé "B."

Ce salopard sorti de nulle part. Et qui avait su étaler une suite arithmétique sur laquelle elle séchait depuis des jours avec une facilité déconcertante...

Ce trou de cul qui se permettait d'arriver à n'importe quelle heure aux cours et qui prenait le fil sans manifester la moindre difficulté.

Il était devenu l'homme à abattre.

Ce qui avait été toléré sous prétexte d'acclimatation était en train de virer à l'habitude.

Et A. détestait qu'on lui vole ainsi la vedette !...

* * *

"Il est très prometteur." accorda Roger.

"Hmm mmm. Et sa ressemblance avec L. nous arrange tous." admit Watari.

"Lui le premier !..."

"J'espère le faire rapidement rencontrer L."

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop prématuré ? B. est encore instable..."

Mais la volonté de Watari n'était pas faite pour être discutée ou contestée.

* * *

"Je le déteste..." fixant B. comme si elle était capable de lui arracher les yeux.

"Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ?..." demanda Victoria.

"Bas les pattes. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Et crois-moi, ce salopard va le sentir passer."

Le détruire. Le détruire sur tous les plans. A commencer par...

* * *

A. se laissa choir sur le canapé aux côtés de B.

Ce dernier cligna, fixant sur elle son regard vairon.

OK. Visiblement elle avait toute son attention.

"J'ai pas été cool avec toi, _boy_."

"_Boy _?..."

"B. c'est... banal."

Cette façon qu'il avait à regarder par-dessus les têtes était profondément agaçante !...

A. claqua des doigts devant son nez. "Hey, _boy _!... Hey !..."

B. haussa le sourcil. "On dirait que tu parles à un chien. J'aime pas ces façons."

"N'importe quel mec ici aimerait être mon chien, _boy_. Et tu n'y feras pas exception. Ta petite prouesse au tableau ne te permet pas de te pavaner ici comme si le monde t'appartenait."

B. se tassa, engonçant sa tête chevelue entre ses épaules.

"Je voulais... simplement t'aider..." se mettant à triturer ses pieds remontés sur l'assise.

"Ouais. Évite la prochaine fois. Tu m'as privée de la joie de pouvoir terminer cette putain de suite."

"Je pensais que... tu avais des difficultés pour..."

"Oh mais tu vas te la boucler, _boy _?! Je suis la meilleure élève ici !... Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin d'aide ?!"

B. se tassait de plus en plus.

"Tu sais quoi, _boy _? J'préférais quand tu ne parlais pas et que tu restais sous ta paillasse, là au moins tu ne dérangeais personne."

"Miss Gobble..."

"Quoi, Miss Gobble ?"

"... est morte aujourd'hui."

"N'importe quoi, _boy_, c'est son jour de repos."

"Elle ne viendra pas demain."

"Putain, t'es grave, toi !..."

* * *

"... que le Seigneur l'accepte dans son ciel et se souvienne de ses œuvres sur la Terre."

L'assemblée baissa la tête, observant, le regard vide, le cercueil rejoindre la fosse.

"Un arrêt cardiaque, dit-on."

"Rien ne pouvait le présager..." tapotant l'épaule de son seul parent.

* * *

Alexia fit une longue glissade sur le parquet fraîchement verni, sur les genoux, jusqu'à B., se redressant pour s'installer avec lui sur la banquette qu'il affectionnait - celle qui donnait sur la plus grande fenêtre du parc.

"Comment t'as fait pour Miss Gobble ?"

B. haussa les épaules. "Un magicien ne livre jamais ses trucs." piochant dans un paquet de fraises dragéifiées.

"Oh, allez !... A moi, tu peux le dire !..."

"Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ?..."

"Tu veux quoi ?"

B. la fixa, tête penchée d'un côté comme un automate, cherchant avec intérêt ce que cette adorable poupée se verrait susceptible d'offrir.

"J'ai déjà vu plus leste que toi !..."

"J'aime prendre mon temps." laissant couler son regard vairon le long du corps de A.

"J'ai entendu que L. allait nous rendre visite ce weekend."

B. gloussa, ayant hâte de découvrir la date qui viendrait garnir le dessus de la tête du fameux L.

"Tu sais qu'un jour, j'épouserai L." amena A., triturant le bas de son sweat.

B. cligna.

"Ben quoi, fais pas cette tête !... J'ai toutes mes chances."

"J'ai jamais dit le contraire, je suis simplement surpris que ce mec t'intéresse aussi sur ce plan."

"L. est plus intelligent que tu ne le seras jamais, _boy_."

"M'appelle pas comme ça."

"_Boy_."

B. mâcha ses fraises avec une certaine contrariété.

"Et c'est pas parce que t'as un air de ressemblance avec lui que tu pourras prétendre le doubler."

* * *

B. piaffait d'impatience, tenu à l'écart, observant le ballet des orphelins autour de la silhouette voûtée.

"L. Voilà le garçon dont je t'ai parlé." déclara Watari en désignant B.

"Eh bien, n'ait pas peur. Approche." l'invita L.

B. s'avança lentement. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, le visage jovial de L. prit un pli sévère.

"Watari, je peux te voir une minute ?..." se détournant de B. comme s'il n'existait plus.

La discussion qui avait suivi entre L. et son mentor n'avait décidément plus rien d'aimable. L. jugeait B. comme une menace sérieuse, du fait de sa capacité à lui ressembler physiquement. Watari maintenait le contraire.

Les deux têtes pensantes n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord sur ce point et il demeura un sujet de frottement permanent jusqu'à la disparation de L.

B. vécut très mal ce rejet. N'était-il point là pour prendre la succession de L. ?...

La confusion virevoltait dans sa tête.

Pour qui se prenait ce foutu détective, à la fin ?... Pour Dieu ?...

Dès lors, B. se mit à nourrir une haine viscérale pour L.

Oh, il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour l'afficher en public, se montrant affable, notant chaque spécificité physique du détective pour les reproduire dans le secret de sa chambre.

B. possédait une mémoire photographique assez impressionnante.

Et il tenait secrète la date qu'il avait vu flotter au-dessus des cheveux hirsutes de L.

Indépendamment du fait de l'imiter presque à la perfection, B. se mit à cultiver son propre look, à l'opposé de celui de L. : jeans troués, sweats à capuche sombres, attitude arrogante, langage fleuri. Et pour ce faire, il était à bonne école avec A.

A dire vrai, B. avait pris autant de L. que de A.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à L. ?..."

"Tout ! L'intelligence, il est fun... bref tout !..."

"Il n'est pas du tout fun." ronchonna B.

"Hey !... Tu serais pas un peu jaloux ?..."

"Ça te ferait plaisir de le penser ?..." affalé sur la banquette, passant des fraises dragéifiées à la barquette plein fruit. "Tu pourras jamais avoir l'original, A."

A. se leva, furibonde, ce qui amusa plutôt B. qui observait le pli mauvais de son visage en contre-plongée.

"Mais ta gueule, enfoiré !"

"L. me paraît trop _cérébral _pour s'intéresser à des trucs sexuels."

"Vas-tu te la fermer ?!"

B. se redressa, dangereux. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'en coller une ?... ton ego de petite pute vient de morfler."

Lui arracher les yeux. Bonnement et simplement. Ou mieux : la langue !...

A. se rua sur B.

La lutte fut telle qu'ils se retrouvèrent au sol, bataillant comme deux possédés pour les faveurs de L.

Il avait fallu l'intervention musclée de plusieurs éducateurs pour les séparer.

Les deux étaient couverts de plaies et de bosses. Mais la rancœur, elle, demeurait, tenace et plus viscérale que jamais, agglutinée à chaque organe.


	3. B like Backup

_B. like Backup_

B. feuilletait les pages des dossiers confidentiels des élèves, assis en travers du fauteuil de direction, piochant dans paquet de fraises dragéifiées.

Comment B. s'y était-il pris pour accéder ainsi aux dossiers ?...

Simple. B. possédait une arme de taille ; sa ressemblance physique avec L. Oh bien sûr, B. avait toujours été plus charpenté que L. et n'était pas naturellement voûté. Il savait néanmoins mimer le modèle avec brio ; des heures et des heures d'observation et de travail sur soi.

Coiffer ses cheveux en mèches au moyen de gel, comme L.

Dessiner des cernes en-dessous des yeux, comme L.

Traîner des pieds en marchant, comme L.

Faire le dos rond, comme L.

Se saisir des objets, comme L.

Réfléchir, comme L.

* * *

Depuis leur accrochage, B. et A. étaient à couteaux tirés.

Il avait fallu les confiner dans une aile opposée pour leur éviter de se croiser et cracher !...

Pourtant, B. rêve souvent de A. D'une relative complicité. D'une relation parfois purement sexuelle.

A l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, les hormones agitent B.

Et il n'y a visiblement qu'une seule fille vers laquelle converge son intérêt.

Il la convoite du regard, discret, camouflé derrière le rideau de sa frange rabattue sur le côté, échafaudant le prochain scénario érotique dans lequel il la fera jouer dans son théâtre imaginaire.

* * *

A., quant à elle, s'ennuie ferme.

Il lui manque la pression animale de B. Son orgueil, cependant, l'empêche de poser le premier geste de réconciliation.

Dans sa tête tourbillonnent encore les vestiges des jeux pervers auxquels elle avait été initiée. La compilation douleur/plaisir lui fait cruellement défaut. Alors elle se scarifie. De plus en plus profondément.

Et elle camoufle ses délits sous des manches longues.

B. note immédiatement le changement vestimentaire et parvient à la conclusion avec aisance. Seulement voilà... il ignore de quelle manière lui tendre la main ou s'il doit carrément s'en foutre.

* * *

L'appel de A. est si aigu que B. finit par détecter les endroits où elle procède ; des pièces fermées.

Les sanitaires en journée et la remise du grenier la nuit.

Il la cueille d'ailleurs à la sortie, se dressant devant elle.

Sa date de décès est de plus en plus proche...

"Hey."

"Casse-toi, B. !" le bousculant.

C'est l'attaque de la souris contre l'éléphant.

B. finit par la plaquer contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le sien, la humant avec délice jusqu'à s'en imprégner.

Ses doigts sont fermement agrippés sur ses hanches.

La tête bascule jusqu'au cou. "Tu me manques, A."

C'est lâché. Bas. Presque soufflé.

Le corps entier de A. tressaille au contact des lèvres de B. le long du joli cou.

Tous les démons s'éveillent en même temps.

"T'es qu'une... putain de... copie, B..."

B. redresse le visage pour la fixer. "Tu sais que t'es incapable d'avoir l'original."

A. tente de se dégager mais rien à faire ; la prise de B. est sans concession.

"J'ai très envie de fouiller dans ton cerveau détraqué, A."

"Vas te f..."

La bouche vient de chopper le mot au vol, gloutonne et maladroite.

A. se débat si mollement que les sensations commencent à se rappeler à elle.

Relent à la fraise. Ecoeurant. Et pourtant si addictif...

A. initie le baiser pour le rectifier comme elle aime. Un jeu subtil de pression, de caresses des langues et de communion salivaire.

B. imite et apprend vite.

La tension niche dans chaque parcelle des corps, les habitant jusqu'à la raison.

Les soupirs s'élèvent, habitant les sens.

A. finit par s'agripper à B. comme une liane sauvage, pressant son aine contre la sienne, savourant ce qui se dresse entre eux, conquérant.

A. se détache lentement de B., maintenant le contact front contre front.

"J'te fais bander, _boy_..."

C'est un son étranglé qui lui répond, confortant davantage l'impact.

Une lampe torche vient soudain les éblouir, les détachant l'un de l'autre comme un arrachement charnel.

"Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ?!"

La douche froide après une montée délicieuse de sensations brutes...

Depuis ce jour, B. l'a mauvaise contre cet abruti de Cliff.

* * *

La solution pour lutter contre les émois adolescents est d'attribuer une masse de travail considérable aux intéressés. Et de distribuer les réprobations si le travail n'était pas rendu à temps et si la note n'était pas excellente.

"Putain mais... c'est l'équivalent d'une castration !..." avait grogné B. assis à son bureau, harassé par le travail.

Tête basculée en arrière, les pensées de B. se dirigèrent jusqu'à la chambre de A. qui venait de s'endormir sur sa copie à rendre demain.

B. subtilisa sa feuille d'exercices algébriques pour la terminer, glissant la copie sous un de ses coudes, s'installant en bord de bureau, se permettant quelques caresses tendres le long des boucles endormies sur le bois.

"Tout ça pour L..." avait soupiré B.

B. entendit le pas de Cliff dans le couloir, se cachant sous le lit, échappant ainsi à la surveillance. Mais Cliff ne perdait rien pour attendre... B. le rêvait déjà démembré, suspendu au plafond dans ses positions grotesques.

* * *

"B., faut que... tu nous tires de là..." murmurait A. "Sinon on va y rester..." avant de faire retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de B.

Elle frôlait dangereusement le burn-out. Tandis que B. se mettait à développer des idées pour le moins psychotiques et meurtrières.

Tout ça à cause de L.

Sa seule évocation secouait B. tout entier, poing de serrant dans une revanche rendue possible par ce duel de cerveaux ; original vs copie.

Plusieurs fois, B. avait produit un travail beaucoup plus précis que L., surpassant ainsi l'original mais pour cela aussi, il fut rapidement remis à sa place.

"OK, d'accord. Vous voulez me détruire ?... eh bien je possède un atout que L. est loin de posséder !..." hurlait son subconscient tandis que son regard déterrait la hache de guerre.

* * *

"Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?!" voyant qu'on transportait A. sur une civière.

"Reste calme, B. Elle a besoin de soins."

"Et c'est vous qui allez les lui administrer ?! Vous qui êtes à l'origine de son état ?!"

"Nous pensons que tu as besoin d'aide, toi aussi. Nous avons prévu un traitement."

"ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE METTRE ! JE N'AVALERAI RIEN ! A. !" tendant la main vers celle qui lui échappait, cœur venait de pomper douloureusement dans sa poitrine serrée.

* * *

La camisole. Ah, oui, c'était amusant, la camisole.

Un tronc sur jambes.

La camisole, quelle efficacité !... Incapable cependant de juguler les pensées, volatiles, qui s'enfuyaient par-dessus les barreaux des fenêtres.

B. se faisait injecter des produits de toute nature qui brouillaient son raisonnement.

Les cauchemars... Cliff... un bras arraché... un autre sectionné... un véritable bain de sang...

Une jambe tordue jusqu'à céder... l'autre écrasée...

L... suspendu par le cou à un crochet de boucher.

Et B. se marrait au fond de cette cellule sordide.

Ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un handicap allait au final devenir sa plus belle arme !...

* * *

"Nous allons devoir le garder ici. Son dossier montre des troubles psychiques de plus en plus prononcés. Nous n'avons jamais été en contact avec un tel panel de désordres... il s'agit là d'un cas unique."

Watari ferma les yeux, laissant passer un soupir. "Il était... si prometteur..."

* * *

Ce qui tuait le plus B. était de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de A.

Il se rappelait à quel point la date de son décès était proche, à présent.

Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux et il les laissa rouler à leur guise le long de ses joues, silencieusement. Aucun sanglot.

Sortir d'ici. Être plus habile qu'eux. Ça, il savait faire.

* * *

Le dossier avait été attesté. Il restait évidemment cette mention agaçante "A surveiller." qui faisait bien bisquer B.

A sa sortie, personne pour l'accueillir. Livré à lui-même.

Il fut accepté en foyer et côtoyait les délinquants de tout poil - des petits merdeux bien loin d'intéresser le grand L.

Son but premier fut de retrouver A. en toute discrétion. C'est là qu'il aiguisa ses talents de profilage.

Il circulait souvent, sweat à capuche relevée, foulard plaqué sur le nez et la bouche ; un hors-la-loi sorti tout droit d'un conte western moderne.

Pour subvenir à ses besoins, il trafiquait les distributeurs.

* * *

B. avait fini par localiser A. Elle se trouvait en maison de convalescence.

C'est dans ce parc boisé, alors qu'elle demeurait assise, regard basculé dans le vide, que B. se présenta à elle.

Un hoquet la parcourut lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard vairon. Deux putains de longues années !...

"B..."

Doigts barrant la bouche camouflée avant de s'accroupir devant elle, mains regagnant ses cuisses. "Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser entre leurs mains ?... Tu m'appartiens, Alexia."

"Enlève moi, B."

B. avait détecté les caméras et ce coin du parc en manquait cruellement.

Il attrapa A. par la main pour la diriger derrière le grand acacia.

Là, il rabattit son foulard.

Les yeux de A. glissèrent le long du nez pour échouer sur les lèvres qui arboraient ce petit sourire au pli arrogant.

Presser un baiser. Puis deux.

Lui répondre en appliquant scrupuleusement les préceptes du premier échange.

"T'as rien oublié..."

Caresser ces joues creusées du revers des doigts, sourire pour réconforter. Puis la dévorer avec précision, exercer sur elle cette pression savamment animale, lui faire perdre les pédales et surtout, surtout lui donner envie de le suivre sans rechigner.

* * *

Ils louaient un petit meublé, changeant d'endroit toutes les semaines.

A. semblait se refaire une santé. Cependant, la date qui flottait sur le haut de sa tête demeurait un invariable couperet pour B. qui la conservait sans cesse en vue.

Et quand il lui faisait l'amour dans ce lit éculé, cette date était un véritable supplice !...

* * *

L. avait ses conditions pour sortir de son trou. Il fallait que les dommages occasionnés offrent un préjudice élevé et que les morts se multiplient.

Ce matin-là, alors que A. et B. s'apprêtaient à changer de planque, le détective en personne, flanqué par Watari et quelques bras armés, se trouvèrent à leur porte.

"B."

"L."

L'échange entre les deux concurrents était glacial. L'œil de shinigami rougeoyait tant qu'il irradiait, sous le carmin de l'iris.

"Je te demande de ne pas entraîner A. dans ce duel."

B. raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de A.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un asocial comme toi peut y piger ?!"

"B. sois raisonnable."

"Ça ne t'a pas suffi de nous faire crever à petit feu à la Wammy's, hein, L. ?!"

"B. tu es hors de propos." esquissant un geste à l'attention de son équipe.

"RECULE, LEXIE !..." hurla B., poussant A. à l'intérieur.

A. heurta le seuil de porte et bascula en arrière, heurtant sa tête contre le lourd meuble en bois massif.

Elle s'écroula silencieusement. Et la date au-dessus de sa tête s'éteignit.

* * *

Les gardiens avaient fini par se faire une raison ; B. ne tolérait aucune présence dans les cellules proches de la sienne. Et pour cause, les prisonniers mourraient tous dans un laps de temps allant du court au moyen.

"Moi, j'ai tout mon temps." chantonnait B., visiblement plongé dans un autre monde. "De quoi m'accuse-t-on déjà ? Ah oui, d'homicide _involontaire_." ironisait B.

* * *

"113, t'as de la visite."

"Mon avocat ?..."

"Rapplique près des barreaux, dos tourné et file gentiment tes poignets."

B. eut un petit sourire face à l'impassibilité affichée par Jerry, cette brute.

"Tu sais, Jerry, tu devrais soigner ton assurance vie..." notant la date à brève échéance qui flottait sur la tête du gardien.

"Ta gueule." attachant les menottes. "Avance face au mur. OUVREZ LA 113 !"

On fit entrer B. dans un parloir privé. Là se tenait Watari, écran affichant un "L" en lettres gothiques.

"Tss." s'installant face à l'écran. "Si tu veux me parler, tu te déplaces en personne, L."

"Tu sais bien que c'est impossible... les raisons, tu les connais, B."

B. fit passer ses mains menottées sous son menton, affichant un sourire de guerre.

"Je te propose un marché visant à alléger ta peine."

B. fit lentement saillir son majeur, silencieux.

"Je te laisse deux jours pour réfléchir à la proposition."

"L'équation est simple, L. : tu m'en parles en face et pas par écran interposé, enfoiré." se levant, demandant à regagner sa cellule. "Si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui vas réfléchir les deux prochains jours."

* * *

"Promenade, 113."

"Jerry n'est pas là ?..." questionna innocemment B.

Échange de regards entre les deux gardiens. C'est bien ce qu'il semblait à B. ; il avait dû crever durant la nuit.

"Il laisse une veuve derrière lui ?... Si elle est jolie, je veux bien m'en occuper." ricana B.

"Vas-tu te taire, fils de pute ?!" beugla Harry.

Touché !... Dans le mille !...

"Bon. Vous m'emmenez la voir ?..."

Coup de matraque sur le crâne. Douleur lancinante. Sang le long de la tempe.

"Tu l'as pas volée, celle-là, enfoiré !..."

"T'aurais dû viser plus bas, Harry. Un coup de taser dans les couilles et hop !..."

"Prochaine étape, Jack, prochaine étape. Faut pas brusquer cette merde, il est capable d'aller chialer chez le dirlo."

L'idée du taser dans les parties, B. l'appréciait moyennement.

* * *

On installa B. dans la vaste pièce d'une maison isolée, devant un verre d'eau.

"J'aurai préféré un lait à la fraise..." amena le captif.

L. fit son apparition, s'installant en face de lui.

Le sourire de B. afficha un triomphe tout sauf modeste. "Tu vois quand tu veux, L."

"Silence, B." s'installant en face de son alter-ego. "Nous avons besoin de ta ressemblance pour..."

"Franchement, tu t'es regardé, L. ? Je n'ai rien en commun avec toi. Pas même la ressemblance que tout le monde semble vouloir me prêter. T'es un cerveau qui baigne dans le sucre de son propre jus, L. Tu traînes ta carcasse sans vie d'enquête en enquête. Tu ne te risques jamais sur le terrain."

"Tu as terminé, B. ?..." se servant un café agrémenté de dix morceaux de sucre raffiné.

"Pas tout à fait. Tu as été réduit à cette caricature ultime prisée par la Wammy's. Ton existence même tient uniquement au fait que tes prouesses cérébrales flattent l'ego du fondateur de la Wammy's, L. Tu es déshumanisé. T'as même plus la volonté de baiser. Je te plains sincèrement, L."

"Comme je le disais précédemment : nous avons besoin de tes talents pour..."

B. présenta son majeur à L. "Fous-le toi bien profond, L. Ça réveillera peut-être quelque chose chez toi."

* * *

"Il est évident que B. ne va pas se contenter de moisir bien sagement en cellule, Watari. Exige une surveillance renforcée."

"Le centre vient de m'informer qu'il s'en est évadé, L."

L. serra la mâchoire. "Ainsi commence son interminable cavale et sa longue existence de fugitif."


	4. The B-Day

_Chapitre 3 : The B-Day_

"_Never be submissive, boy. Never_."

C'était ce que lui avait enseigné Alexia.

S'échapper était une chose. Se construire une fausse identité en était une autre.

Notons que B. était passé maître dans l'art d'imiter le modèle mais également capable de prendre plusieurs identités à la fois et de jongler de l'une à l'autre sans grandes difficultés ni faux pas.

C'est ainsi que naquis cette identité lambda qui répondait au nom de Sa'at Zakariah.

Sa'at vivait de petits boulots, logeait dans des meublés. Il avait la bougeotte et changeait souvent de secteur aussi bien professionnel que pour l'habitation.

Sa'at était nécessaire à B. pour survivre. Immigré, vivant en joignant difficilement les deux bouts, la couverture était idéale pour couvrir n'importe quel trafic, le recel, notamment, qu'affectionnait B. Se souiller les mains ?... A l'occasion, pourquoi pas. Pour l'heure, il caracolait en tête des meilleurs receleur des quartiers. Sa'at pouvait être n'importe quel citoyen d'une grande cité ; une fourmi malveillante parmi tant d'autres.

Pour incarner Sa'at, B. vadrouillait généralement, foulard camouflant le nez et la bouche, capuche enfoncée sur la tête, côtoyant la misère des quartiers les plus défavorisés de L.A.

B. jugeait néanmoins ce rôle dégradant - B. avait toujours eu une très haute opinion de lui-même et de ses capacités intellectuelles, les possibilités offertes par son œil n'arrangeant rien à l'ego de B.

Afin de peaufiner le look de Sa'at, B. se fit tatouer un tribal sur l'avant-bras gauche.

Y prenant goût, il finit par se faire tatouer les initiales B.B. sur la face externe du poignet - tatoo qu'il camouflait sous le cuir d'un poignet de force brun.

* * *

B. se rêvait sur le premier échelon de l'échelle sociale. En outre, il s'était mis en tête d'offrir à L. une énigme insoluble qui prouverait sa supériorité.

Pour échafauder un tel plan, il fallait du temps à B. Beaucoup de temps et du peaufinage.

Il ne souhaitait rien laisser au hasard sous peine de voir son opération se muer en échec.

Battre L. sur son propre terrain était une perspective jouissive pour B.

* * *

Sentimentalement, B. ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de A.

Aussi, s'il avait besoin de contacts physiques, le jeune homme se rendait dans les quartiers chauds de la ville, à la recherche de filles dont le visage ressemblait à celui, de poupée, de A.

B. était occasionnel plutôt que régulier mais sa belle gueule demeurait cependant dans les mémoires de ces dames.

Il était un client comme les autres ; poli au début mais finissant par se lâcher lorsque les sensations montaient.

* * *

Ce matin-là, B. avait eu une inspiration en voyant un avion sillonner le ciel à basse altitude.

Il se mit à effectuer des recherches sur les diplômes exigés et les formations de pilote.

* * *

Qui disait nouveau départ dans la vie disait nouvelle identité - ce bon à rien de Sa'at ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans ce nouveau domaine dans lequel il s'apprêtait à frayer !... Aussi, décida-t-il de trouver un pseudo raccord avec celui dont il s'était auto-proclamé depuis son escapade de la Wammy's, à savoir B.B. alias Beyond Birthday.

B. trouva donc un pseudo en total raccord avec ses antécédents ; Brian Boyd.

Il falsifia lui-même ou fit falsifier par un corrompu de l'État tous les documents nécessaires à cette nouvelle accession d'identité - après avoir pris le soin de faire disparaître ledit fonctionnaire.

Brian Boyd était du genre gosse de riche avec ce petit côté sauvage et inquiétant. Discret sur les réseaux sociaux, s'exposant toujours de manière imprécise, B. savait prendre ses précautions.

* * *

A dire vrai, B. était plus à l'aise dans les baskets de Boyd que dans celles de Zakariah.

A vingt-cinq ans, le criminel initié pilote venait d'intégrer la plus grande compagnie aérienne des U-S.

B. avala les rudiments de vol et perfectionna ses techniques de pilotage.

Avec une rapidité qui surprit la direction du personnel, B. acquis une solide réputation de pilote très qualifié, se distinguant par des tests brillants et intégrant le cercle très fermé des pilotes émérites. Il en découlait évidemment un panel impressionnant de privilèges dont B. jouissait ouvertement, arborant ce sourire arrogant en permanence tout en étant le meilleur des potes avec le _selected crew_. B. souhaitait s'entourer d'une aura qui indiquait ouvertement qu'il n'était pas accessible à n'importe qui et surtout pas à ceux qui se trouvaient en bas de l'échelle. Il finit par s'entourer d'un cercle élitiste qui prenait le bas de gamme de haut.

B. connut ainsi de longs mois de relative tranquillité qui lui permirent de mettre son plan au point.

En outre, le métier de pilote lui convenait et il affectionnait les longs courriers au terme desquels il arrivait complètement décalqué à destination.

* * *

B. s'était juré de ne jamais taper dans l'équipage. Et il s'y tenait malgré les tentations qui étaient légion. Et la réputation de B. "beau gosse qui ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied" ne faisait que soulever l'intérêt déplacé des deux sexes.

B. s'en amusait beaucoup, admirant les ruses déployées, notamment par les hôtesses, pour le séduire.

Parallèlement à ce côté soigneusement entretenu, B. peaufinait les détails d'un plan machiavélique qui mettrait L. en difficulté. Ce faisant, il était également préoccupé à trouver un rire qui colle à son statut de demi-dieu.

Dans les salons cosy de l'espace réservé aux employés modèles, B. était tout à son aise, évoquant aussi bien les sujets d'actualité que maniant l'humour noir ou un thème philosophique.

Il semblait à B. qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Mais les choses ne sont pas faites pour durer...

* * *

La chose la plus désagréable en ce bas monde est de se payer un bad trip au beau milieu d'une soirée fabuleuse entre collègues...

Et c'est ce qui était arrivé à B.

Outre le fait que la vision valsait à lui en coller la nausée, ce fut A. qui se plut d'occuper le devant de la scène :

"A., apprends-moi tout ce que tu sais."

La demande était tombée un soir, alors que B. était installé en bas du canapé, tête reposant entre les jambes de A. et qu'elle caressait sa chevelure épaisse et hirsute tandis que son bras à lui reposait sur la cuisse de A.

Car oui, B. avait bien senti que la sexualité de A. était déviante. Et qu'elle n'avait pas pu la construire de son propre chef.

A. eut un haut-le-cœur et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger rapidement aux toilettes et rendre.

B. se profila dans le cadre de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer, bras croisés.

"A ce point ?..." lèvres étirées dans un sourire particulièrement pervers.

A. tira la chasse et profita du lavabo proche pour faire sa toilette, toujours sous le regard de B.

"Qu'est-ce qui... te prend de me demander ça, B. ?"

"Un retour de service."

"Il faudrait... du matériel... que nous ne pouv..."

"Y'a des clubs dans le quartier. J'ai checké."

"Pourquoi est-ce que... tu me fais revivre ça, B. ?..." plantant son regard clair dans l'hétérochromie de B.

"Ça te sera peut-être moins désagréable avec moi." frottant son épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte étroite, sans lâcher A. du regard.

"Ne pourrions-nous pas nous contenter de... vivre _normalement_, B. ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas des personnes lambda, A. La Wammy's nous a élus. Nous possédons ce que peu de personnes possèdent et ça nous tire du lot."

"Tu te sens élu, B. ?..."

"Absolument. Et tu verras qu'un jour je battrai L. sur son propre terrain. _The worst puzzle is one without an answer_."

* * *

B. s'affala sur le canapé, tête reposant sur le haut du dossier, sourire aux lèvres. "C'était... très instructif, A. J'en avais entendu parler mais... putain, ouais, le pratiquer c'est autre chose."

A. se laissa tomber à côté de lui, attrapant les pans ouverts de sa chemise portée sur débardeur sombre.

"T'avais raison... avec toi, ça me plaît !..."

"Hé." caressant les anglaises blondes de sa belle, laissant les boucles élastiques glisser mollement hors de ses doigts, sourire fin plaqué sur le visage, l'observant avec un certain désir assoupi. "T'as plus envie de courir te vider l'estomac aux chiottes, hein ?..."

B. apprit rapidement à maîtriser le vocabulaire particulier du vice. Et il excellait dans les expressions à la fois rabaissantes et excitantes.

D'ailleurs, B. et A. ne dialoguaient plus que de cette manière, exclusifs.

* * *

Connaissez-vous le nom de la première victime de B. ?...

Nee Watchman.

Nee était le genre de cas social pourri qui vivait des aides de l'État sans se préoccuper de l'éthique ; simulant à merveille l'alcoolique invétéré frappé d'un mal physique. En réalité, Nee était un pourri qui ne cherchait qu'à nuire à son entourage et qui, la nuit, dépensait pour s'octroyer les faveurs payées des putes du quartier, leur imposant des jeux écœurants.

Oui, Nee était... l'un de ceux que B. prit rapidement en grippe. Et qui signa son arrêt de mort lorsqu'il osa porter la main sur A.

Il avait fini par acculer A. dans un coin, main osant remonter le long de ses jambes.

L'attitude fit revenir A. du temps où les amis de son père s'étaient changés en bourreaux !...

"J'peux te tenir chaud pendant que ton mec est au boulot, t'en penses quoi, ma poulette ?..."

Comme à l'ordinaire A. n'avait pas crié, se contentant de crisper le visage en attendant que ça passe.

Elle arrivait à maudire sa beauté de poupée qui attirait tous les regards - ceux masculins notamment. L'idée de se défigurer lui avait souvent traverser l'esprit mais le courage lui avait manqué... et puis, concrètement, elle craignait de regretter son geste et d'en souffrir davantage.

"Elle est rudement bien gaulée, votre salope, voisin. Elle pourrait vous rapporter un max si vous la faisiez tapiner."

Ça, définitivement, avait été la phrase en trop. Dès lors, B. se mit à nourrir une haine viscérale pour cette pourriture.

Et c'est arrivé un soir, dans une ruelle sombre. Le premier meurtre de B. ; acte durant lequel il apprit beaucoup sur la nature humaine face à la mort.

Il avait frappé au couteau mais s'en était pris plein la gueule en retour car, pourri ou pas, l'homme tient à la vie, même à la plus misérable qui soit.

B. avait eu un mal fou à le maîtriser - à croire que la vue de la mort seule octroyait un surplus de forces au plus faible des hommes ! - et lui arracher la vie avait été une entreprise ardue.

Gisant devant le cadavre baignant dans une mare de sang, corps couvert de coups aléatoires, B. s'était juré qu'il ne s'y reprendrait plus jamais de cette façon. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait d'abord endormir les victimes pour pouvoir procéder à sa guise ensuite. Les morts par lutte n'étaient décidément pas du tout du goût de B.

* * *

Disposer d'un œil de la mort est remarquable. Surtout lorsque personne au monde n'est informé de l'existence d'une telle arme !...

B. n'a jamais déclamé à haute voix sa capacité à lire les noms et les dates de décès. Il savait qu'il disposait de ce don particulier et que c'était à lui de le gérer pour ne pas devenir fou.

Cependant B. ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une date proche de l'échéance. Cet œil couleur sang lui permettait toutes les audaces. Elle l'élevait au-dessus du lot, comme l'avait fait la Wammy's jadis. Ce que certains considéraient comme une chute, B. le voyait plutôt comme une élection !... B. se considérait réellement comme un élu.

* * *

L. avait été l'enfant du désordre à la Wammy's.

Dès son arrivée, les réflexions de ses camarades le mirent hors de lui et il répondit violemment aux attaques physiques. L. n'était qu'émotions refoulées qui, lorsqu'elles s'exprimaient, emportaient tout sur leur passage. Watari jugea donc L. inapte à côtoyer les autres et, de fait, l'écarta de toute vie sociale, devenant ainsi le centre exclusif de l'univers de L.

Puis L. entra dans l'adolescence. C'est là que les choses se corsèrent.

L. se retrouva "prisonnier" de sa puberté ; son corps exprimant des élans que sa pensée ne parvenait pas à seconder. C'est à cet âge que L. se rua sur le sucre, s'engluant dans les douceurs pour réprimer ses désirs.

Plusieurs fois, B. avait tenté de sortir L. de cet engrenage mais l'adolescent prodige était plutôt du genre têtu.

"L. est un mollusque. Qui, au lieu de dégouliner de bave, dégouline de sucre liquide et qui, au moindre problème, se carapate dans sa coquille !..."

Même s'il grossissait un peu les traits, le jugement de B. n'était pourtant pas si éloigné de la réalité.

C'est la descente aux enfers de L. qui fit que B. s'éloigna diamétralement du modèle.

Voyant que B. échappait au schéma appliqué à tous les pensionnaires de la Wammy's, L. se mit à faire une véritable fixette sur B.

Par curiosité, il souhaitait voir jusqu'où B. serait capable d'aller. Il le laissa même sciemment commettre ses meurtres. Et encore une fois il usa de Naomi Misora comme bouclier.

C'est Kira qui fit descendre L. dans l'arène. Et il y perdit la vie.

* * *

A son arrivée à la Wammy's, B. fut le seul gamin toléré par L. Le jeune prodige était fasciné par l'œil couleur sang de cet enfant étrange.

Les manières sauvages de B. avaient un impact particulier sur l'enfant isolé.

Watari culpabilisait de voir L. n'avoir aucun ami et dépendre ainsi de sa seule compagnie.

Cependant, les manières rudes de B. eurent tôt fait de déplaire au fondateur.

Voir L. complètement captivé par B. déplut beaucoup à Watari.

Plus tard, au moment de l'adolescence justement, découvrir que L. fantasmait sur B. fut le coup de trop pour le bien-pensant Quillish Wammy. Le diable seul savait de quoi B. était réellement capable !... Et Quillish se refusa à faire courir un tel risque à L., le sermonnant durant une longue séance sur les conséquences possibles d'une telle relation.

L. s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir ainsi été pris en faute !...

* * *

"Oh bordel, L. ! Oublie cinq minutes tes putains de neurones !... Parle avec ça !..." désignant les viscères d'une main ferme, à même le corps fin et voûté de L. "Et ça !..." descendant un regard explicite plus bas.

L. s'était alors contenté de glisser l'extrémité de son pouce en bouche, comme à son ordinaire, esquissant un sourire naïf tout en suçotant l'ongle.

"J'aime quand tu me touches, B."

C'était une fois de plus factuel. Sans émotions, aucunes. Si ce n'était cette légère lueur égarée, au fond de la pupille de L.

B. soupira de contrariété. "Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un mollusque gluant, nourri au sucre, L."

L. attrapa l'avant-bras de B. lorsque ce dernier tourna les talons.

"Je veux que tu m'apprennes, B."

"T'apprendre quoi, L. ?"

"A être comme toi."

Passé l'effet de surprise, B. rétorqua : "Ça ne s'apprend pas, L. Ça se sent et ça se vit. C'est mort pour toi, L."

Au fond de lui, B. en tirait une profonde satisfaction : L., le suffisant L., venait de lui quémander de l'aide !... Il y avait de quoi choper le melon !...

Le côté calculateur de B. mettait soigneusement l'information de côté afin de se concentrer sur l'usage sournois que pouvait offrir une telle donnée.

* * *

B. s'était alors trouvé un nouveau jeu qui n'était pas au goût des pédagogues ; démonter les arguments et autres démonstrations lorsque l'éducateur précisait que l'idée ou la prouesse venait de L. lui-même.

Si L. faisait une véritable fixation physique sur B., B. lui rendait la pareille en s'attaquant à son grandiose Q.I.

La guerre avait été déclarée bien avant que B. ne sévisse à L.A.


End file.
